percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Hands Of The Dead Caress My Cheeks
So this is a really old fic and I kinda hate myself for writing it. I dunno what's going on and I may put it up for adoption but I'll try to get it finished. And please, give me ideas for what's wrong with Leah. One, Mum? Is that you, standing there like a crazy person? I just got home from school. I came home earlier than my younger siblings. My mum was cutting up some chicken. That wasn't good. I tried to sneak to my room but she turned around and tossed the knife. It sprouted out of the wall next to me. "Leah! You little-" My mum screamed but I had run off. I knew she'd been drinking. I hid in the closet as she passed by. Fifteen minutes later, Mel and Shawn came home from school. I had been reading for some time now. Mel came over to me and hugged me tightly. Shawn sighed and started playing video games on the PS2. His favourite video game which was out when I was his age, Jak and Daxter. (A/N:: Anyone ever played Jak? I loved it when I was little.) "Will you help me memorize my times tables, Leah?" Melissa asked me, giving me big puppy dog eyes. "Sure. How many do you know right now?" I asked. "Up to three times four. And then it's harder." I smiled. I helped my little sister with her times tables until my mother, eyes twitching, came to our room saying there was a lawyer here to talk to us. I shrugged and took my younger siblings downstairs to the door. The woman standing there, was freaky and had a Georgian accent and kept asking us really personal questions. We didn't answer them because they were that touchy. Finally, I slammed the door on her. I told Mel and Shawn to get back upstairs fast when I heard talons scratching the door. I tried to get up the stairs, but being a teen, my legs had grown long and gawky. I tripped on the stairs and went face-first into a step. I got up, my head aching, just as the 'lawyer' burst through the door. But she was no longer a lawyer. She had leathery wings and talons on her feet. Her legs were somewhat like a chicken's, fury and weird. She carried with her a whip. A shrill scream was let out from my throat. Mel turned around and tried to help me but I told her to run back to the room, now. I found myself cornered by the thing. She hissed and teased me with her whip, lashing it right beside me. I screamed and tried to defend myself. I finally dislodged the knife in the wall my mother had thrown at me. I used it, but it didn't hurt her at all. Finally, I grabbed one of my father's old collections of bronze swords to see if that would work. To my surprise, it turned the lawyer into a pile of dust with a screech. Whatever it had been, it hadn't been human. Two, New Places Smell Funny. I ran back upstairs and grabbed Mel and Shawn. I held their hands and started running down the dark hallway. I was running too fast I wouldn't be able to stop before I ran into the shadowy wall. But I kept going the same speed, thinking about a safe place. We were suddenly in a dark corridor. Like, a pitch dark long hallway. I felt like my face was being ripped off. A chill ran up my spine. There were odd and strange noises. I wasn't afraid of the dark, but what was hiding in the dark. In a flash of light, we were in a forest. I ran into a boy about my age, with dark hair and sea green eyes. I collapsed into his arms. Mel and Shawn screamed. When I awoke, the same boy was sitting next to me. I was in a very comfortable bed. I felt nauseous. "Are you all right?" The boy asked. "Who are you?" I croaked. "Percy. And you?" "My name is Leah." I tried to sit up but I collapsed back down and passed out again. I didn't dream. I guess that's how exhausted I was. When I came to again, I felt much better. Percy sat there, holding a glass of apple juice. He handed it to me. Now, I'm not a big fan of apple juice but I drank it any ways. It wasn't apple juice. It tasted like my favourite candy when I was a little girl. The candy my mum would buy me when she was pregnant with Shawn and Melissa. I drank it all and Percy took the cup away. I looked at him with a pleading expression. He told me where I was and that I was safe now. I told him about the thing that had attacked. "A Kindly One." Percy muttered. "Typical monster. How'd you kill it?" "With one of my dad's old bronze swords." I told him. Mel and Shawn came in after a few minutes. I chatted with them for a few minutes. They ran off. Percy had a far-away look in his eyes. He sighed and turned to me. "You and your siblings were claimed last night when you were out cold." Percy told me. "By who?" I asked. "Isn't it obvious?" A younger voice asked. A boy who looked about twelve came from the shadows of the room. He wore jeans and an aviators jacket. His eyes were brown and his hair was dark. "How you got here? That was Shadow Travelling. That's why you're so exhausted." "Who are you?" I asked the boy. "You're half-brother." "That's insane! My mum would never!" "Not on your mother's side. But your father's." "My dad died shortly after Mel and Shawn were born." "No. Your father is not dead. Instead, he's the lord of the dead." "Hades?" I screamed. The boy rolled his eyes. "Yes, Lord Hades." That was it. I passed out again. Three, One Of The Big Kids. Being a child of Hades, I guessed that I would be pretty powerful. You know he ability to kill people or something. But no. I only got a high pitched buzzing noise in my head when people died. Percy, Thalia, Nico, and I were all children of the Big Three. Our powers were incredibly more damaging and affective than that of an Aphrodite child. When I came to, Percy was still perched over me, Like an annoying little bird. "So, am I allowed to walk yet, mister serious?" I playfully touched his nose with my finger. Percy's face broke into a grin. "I guess, mistress of bones." He stuck his tongue out, threatening to lick my finger. "Help me up." Percy reached down and grabbed my hand. My heart skipped a beat for a second. I got to my feet and stumbled, using Percy as my crutch. Our faces were inches apart by the time I grabbed his shoulders. Some invisible force pushed me into him, pressing our lips together. I was scared that once we were over the shock, he would call me a freak and hate me. But instead he yelled a girls name. Annabeth. A girl around a year older than me appeared behind me. "Awww. But you too are such a good couple. Why ruin it for you two?" She giggled. I walked out of the cabin. By the time I reached the obsidian Hades Cabin, Percy was chasing after me. He tripped and stumbled but I was too scared to do anything but grin on the inside. "Wait." He panted. "That was just Annabeth taking on after Luke. They've been together for a while and she's been acting out like him. She's my ex-girlfriend. She loves teasing me." I smiled recognition and ducked away inside the Hades cabin. Nico was listening to metal music on an iPod. He had it pretty loud and was head-banging so he didn't even see me as I walked in. I sat down on the bunk across from his. I looked around. My father well... Liked dark things I guess. I lied down and stared into space. I was thinking. I let my mind wander and ended up on Percy. Maybe he's still single... Thought the girly part of my brain.'' Maybe he'll ask me out. Those green eyes of his are so capturing. And that tussled black hair is too good to be true. He must be my imagination. He has to be. He can't be real.'' Nico turned off his music and turned to me. "Uhhh... You're talking out loud." He stated, awkwardly. I felt my face turn red a a tomato. I hid it and muttered something about him shutting up. He told me that they had some mortal money, if I needed to go to town and buy anything. I wanted to go home and get everything I already had. Nico told me about how summer had just ended and that I could talk to Chiron or something. I said I'd take him up on that offer and went back to thinking. I finally started doodling on the bunk above me. I had drawn almost half of Princess Rose, an old OC for an old fandom when a conch horn blew. Nico stood quickly and told me it was dinner. When we got to the pavilion, Shawn and Mel were already sitting at the Hades table. There was a toast to the gods and braziers for burnt offerings to the gods. I put a strawberry in for Hades. What? I was hungry. After dinner, I talked to Chiron. He allowed me to go back to my home and get the items I needed for living at camp. Argus, camp security, took me and Shawn and Mel into the city. We'd lived in New Jersey so it took a while to get there. We snuck into the house, me still having my house key. Much to our surprise, when we walked in, we heard our mother sobbing. A deeper voice cooed to her. We got upstairs to see a man with black hair and pale skin standing over a crumpled Jenna Osten. He looked up and gave a small, half-hearted smile. "Leah, you've grown." He remarked. I was taken aback slightly by this. Then it struck me. This man was Hades. Four, My Mother Nearly Kills Me. My father disappeared after a while. I told Shawn and Mel to go get the stuff they needed. I slowly walked over to my mother. She was still weeping over something. I put my hand on her back tentatively. She looked up at me, her eyes bloodshot. She grinned evilly and I took a sharp breath in. She stood up, she was an inch shorter than me. I took a nervous step back. She pounced at me. I struggled under her grip and ran to my room. She pounded against the door. I locked it and shoved my bookcase against it. I packed up my stuff and told Mel and Shawn to Shadow Travel back to camp. I tried to follow once they were gone but my mother came bursting through the door. I screamed and grabbed my sword. It did nothing to her. She screeched and started to attack. I tried to melt into the shadows. Finally, I appeared back at camp, holding my sword up to nothing. I found Mel and Shawn collapsed on the sand. I picked them up and took them to the cabin. I tossed them on their bunks and they slept soundly. I blinked back tiredness. Nico was behind me, saying something. I couldn't hear him, even with his urgent tone. I was in some form of comatose state. I was breathing but everything was numb. I couldn't feel a thing. "Leah! Leah!" Was the last thing I heard. When I opened my eyes, Nico loomed over me. I was breathing heavily. Nico looked worried. He was talking but I couldn't hear nor understand him again. I think he was speaking in Ancient Greek. "Dying." He exclaimed. "I could feel you dying." "Me? Dead? Melissa! Shawn!" I murmured. I tried to sit up but Nico pushed me down. "You need to rest. Something was telling me that you were dead." I lied down and pondered the fact. I looked down at myself. I was dressed normally. I looked at my hair. I was in need of a shower but I didn't complain. I was under cabin arrest. Nico came back after an hour. I was bored out of my skull. I couldn't think of anything to do other than train. After Nico left to go train, I decided to go around and walk. I stood up and got a terrible headache. I clutched my head and winced. There was a loud buzzing sound. It got worse as the pain got worse as well. I nearly screamed. It became so painful that I blacked out. I didn't know what was going on or what went wrong. I was sick. Very much so. I had no idea what was killing me. Was it some sort of parasite? My mother may have passed it on to me. But mortal diseases were not like this. Not at all. When I awoke the next time, Percy stood over me. His touch made me feel better, all better. I took a deep breath and made him help me up. I got a headache again. Not as bad as last time, but still crappy. I took a shower and felt no better. I went for a walk and ran into trees and tripped over roots. What was happening to me? (A/N:: Sorry for the short chapters. It's getting good, though.) Five, I Dream Of Horrible Evil. I blacked out from pain when I got back to my cabin. I was asleep. I had fallen asleep. I was fine, really. But in my dream, I loomed over a bottomless chasm that I could see maybe ten feet into. There was an evil laugh from it. I knew it immediately. My boss, my saviour. "Leah, when you wake up, you will be faced with the biggest decision of your life. You can either do what the impertinent Perseus Jackson advises and most likely die, or live by me and live with immortality. So, young one, which do you chose?" The voice was ancient and cold. "My Lord," I bowed onto my knees, a smug smile fitting on my face. "You know I'd follow you to the depths of anything. The immortality sounds good, my liege. What must I do next?" "Demigod, bathe in the Styx. Then you're symptoms won't be as worse." I nodded. I shot awake, a headache pounding and my stomach churning from the dream. I got up and got changed. It was cool outside so I wore long pants and a sweatshirt. I Shadow Travelled to the Underworld. It was dark and musty down here. I crept past everything save for the River Styx. If Hades caught me now, I was doomed. A deep breath and I plunged into the acid river. I thought dearly about the centre of my palm, a place that would be impossible to hit, me being a sword-fighter. It burned like hell. I beat to the surface and crawled out. I felt stronger and tired. I had no headache. I was fine now. Carefully, I again crept back to camp. I went to sleep and dreamt again of the pit. The voice congratulated me and told me I was doing a good job. It was relieving really, to have someone tell me I was doing good. I usually just got put-down. I avoided everyone the next day, worrying they may find out my secret. Mel came up to me later and asked why I had been so sick earlier. I told her my secret, knowing she could keep it. She scowled at me and walked off. I was worried. Had I just done something bad. I caught glimpses of Shawn and Melissa scowling at me. I frowned at my actions and tried to get on with life. I bumped into Travis Stoll while walking around. He was, what, 16? And quite cute, to tell you the truth. "Hey," I murmured as I started to leave. "Are you okay?" Travis asked, grabbing my shoulder. "Y-yeah why?" "No reason." I ran off before I could get interrogated any longer. I slept a lot more, much more frequently. Sometimes, I would even feel trapped inside as I blacked out. Did I mention I blacked out a lot too? Yeah I did. I would often forget what happened. Until this one time I was sword-fighting with Jennifer, some Hermes girl. I felt myself start to black out but then it was just like a dream, watching myself from inside do and say things I couldn't control nor stop. "Ha! You foolish demigods! Get away, go away. This is no longer your haven. This is now my headquarters." I laughed maniacally. Usually the black outs lasted maybe ten seconds but this one was longer. My voice wasn't even my own. It was the same as the voice from the pit. Oh no... "Wh-what the hell, Leah? Shut up and stop playing your damn disturbing jokes!" Jennifer demanded, scrambling for a weapon. I laughed again and grabbed my sword. Everyone was now going in slow motion. I hadn't done anything. I was going in a normal pace, so normal it was scary. I dawdled to pick up a sword and... The world started going at a normal speed again. I raised my sword arm and stabbed my fellow demigod and friend through the chest. Jennifer died before my eyes as I truly fainted. What was this animal I had become? Six, When They Say Love Heals All They Mean Nothing. I had to forcefully restrain myself to keep from killing my younger siblings. It was horrifying, even for me. I had let some evil thing into me and it wasn't leaving any time soon. I had to get it out without killing myself, without purposely harming myself. I still had Mel and Shawn to look after. They were still so damn young. I wanted to protect them from myself. But how can one do that? For the next few days, I blacked out a lot. More than I thought safe. When I woke up, I would apologize and cry. I needed to be contained. I needed to be killed. The only person that could stay with me for more than two minutes was Travis. I managed to keep in control around him. He flirted with me but never more than that. We were just friends. And besides that reason, why would I try dating when I was Kronos. Yes, I had taken on my grandfather's essence. It was disgusting in a way but so rewarding. Travis and I were out in the forest, hoping to get some monsters to fight. They all ran from me though. I was sitting on a stump that was about up to my belly button. I swung my legs a little, smiling at him. "So, why do you trust me?" I asked, my smile so true and warm. "I trust you because you're my friend." Travis replied, walking towards me. "Oh yeah, because you're totally friends with Kronos." "What if.... Sorry I wasn't there to convince you to not to." "Travis it was fate. It's okay. I'm fine." He came up to me and hugged me. He was some taller than me. Even with me sitting on the stump, he was taller. I hugged him back, accepting the near-flirt for once. We stayed that way for a while. Travis looked up and stared into my eyes. "Leah, I wish..." He cut himself off, taking a breath like he was nervous. "What is it Travis?" I asked, a warm smile returning to my face. He took another deep breath and kissed me. On the lips. I gave in and kissed him back. It was... beautiful. A lovely kiss. But as soon as my brain registered what was happening, it ended. Travis looked embarrassed and turned away, blushing deeply and resting his forehead on his palm. "Sorry, I-I don't know what got into me." Travis looked angry with himself, trying to make his unnatural colour recede. I was still speechless. I slipped off the stump, landing on shaky legs. "I should be the one that's sorry. I accepted it. It's my fault." I always tended to blame things on myself. It was stupid of me, really, but I did any ways. The silence loomed over us, causing me to be uncomfortable. I started to walk away, feeling dizzy and light-headed, like I was about to black out. When I did faint, it wasn't the usual 'I can still feel myself moving around and stuff'. I had actually just passed out for once. I guess... I guess the kiss had just overloaded my ADHD brain. I awoke in the Hermes cabin, with Travis hovering over me, obviously worried. Weeks passed, many. Travis and I were dating now. I was becoming less and less in control though as time went on. I needed to find a way to escape. What had I done to myself? Another few weeks passed and I found something shocking. I was pregnant. (A/N:: I used an idea Sparrow gave me in this. Sorry if it sounds so rushed. The flirt scene was based off the Ash/Seth flirt scene in Wicked Lovely, the one where they kiss. Sorry for the spoilers, if you're reading it. Sorry for saying sorry so much.) Seven, Lucky Me And My Baby. Travis was the second to know about the pregnancy. He was standing there when it read positive. We kind of split up. Like, we weren't going to continue seeing each other after the kid got independent. More we would stop helping one another with the kid. For the whole nine months I managed to stay mostly in control. I'm guessing pregnancy hormones do that to Kronos. But I did still have the occasional 'fit'. It was horrible. The fits, I mean. When the baby was born, it was a bittersweet moment. Travis was there, acting like a good teen father. And then it was official. I had a son. Colin Trevor Stoll Osten. We kind of agreed on hiding the 'Stoll' in there so that Travis had a claim to him of sorts. It was soon after his birth that I had a really bad fit that burns my memory. I stood on the top of Half-Blood Hill, beckoning the demigods towards myself. I fought and killed most of them taunting them fiendishly. The Kronos powers of my body summoned monsters to aid me. They helped my rampant rage on killing demigods and finding power. There was one demigod that stood at the foot of the hill and momentarily snap out of my fit. Melissa. She had a sword in hand and was wearing armour probably two sizes too big for her. "Melissa! Run!" I called down, in the lapse. She shook her head, looking so much different than I thought I knew. I went back into the fit, cursing and spitting for letting my guard down. I was fighting one on one with a fellow demigod who was a skilled swordsman. He knocked my sword out of my hand. I slowed time and walked, tauntingly slowly over to the sword. Something beside me caught my eye and I looked. It was Mel. She glared at me and I, being caught severely off guard, lost track of my powers. In mortal protection, the moment before she struck, I lifted my hands in defence. There was a pain unlike any other in my palm. She had hit my vulnerable spot. I howled at the pain and Mel stepped back, realizing what she had done. (A/N:: Don't gimme any 'this has been done before' crap. Having her take on Kronos and die in the end has been planned ever since I started... And when I started I was waiting for Christmas to come so I could read TLO.) My knees buckled and I fell, dying slowly. I looked at the sky, the dreary and dull grey sky. It was the last thing I saw before I closed my eyes. I opened them again to see Travis hunched over me, same with Shawn and Mel. "Don't die." Travis whispered carefully. "It's fate..." I murmured, knowing I was dying slowly. I could feel as my life slowly left me, leaving me with nothing. I died there on half-blood hill, the second person to have shed dying blood and tears there. (A/N:: I sure like killing of OC's, eh? Any ways the end. There'll be a sequel one shot about Colin wondering about his mother and blah blah blah.) Category:Action Category:PG-13 Rated Story Category:Demigods Category:Original Character Category:Pregnancy Category:Thinkaboutthisname